Deora II
Description The Deora II was designed by Nathan Proch. The initial Deora II model was inspired by the 1964 Deora showcar and includes similar design elements that have been modernized like surf boards, a spoiler over the engine and an oval windshield. This design, like the Deora, is based on an actual production vehicle. Designer Nathan Proch used design cues taken from the rear end of a 1996 Ford Taurus station wagon. The Deora II has swoopy curves contrasting with original Deora's sharp-angled lines. In 2003, as part of Hot Wheels' 35th Anniversary, the Deora II was built into an actual 1:1 scale car. Hot Wheels teamed up with Chip Foose, Five Axis, Mother's, and PPG Industries to pull off this amazing Hot Wheels original design. It was also featured in the Hot Wheels Highway 35 movie. The Deora II was inducted into the Hot Wheels Hall of Fame in 2003 at the Petersen Automotive Museum in Los Angeles, CA. Jay Leno drove the car to the induction with Carson Lev. A little known fact is that the car was actually seen prior to the Hot Wheels Hall of Fame ceremony when it debuted a week earlier at SEMA. The car has also undergone modification from it's launch with KMC Wheels subbed in for the Foose One-off's that match the 1/18th scale model's and the original design of Nathan Proch. Versions Deora II has been released in the following 1/64 scale versions: 100% Hot Wheels The 100% Deora II has come out in the following versions: Speed Demons Versions The Deora II came out in the Speed Demons series in 2003. It features a pull back motor inside to send the cars racing away. Check out the Speed Demons section for more information. Atomix and Micro Versions The Atomix Hot Wheels invaded stores around 2002. Check out the whole story and other vehicle selections at the Atomix page. See also *Sky Show Deora: released in 1970 and 2011 *Deora (Tooned) *Deora *Deora III In Other HW Media In Highway 35 World Race The Deora II was one of the many vehicles in the World Race. It was driven by #1 driver Vert Wheeler after he found it mysteriously parked in front of his house. The motor is built at the rear of the car and two turbo jump jets to get him out of a tricky situation quickly, and with style. Gallery Image:Geothermal Deora II - 3094ef.jpg|Gold Geothermal Deora II Image:HWC Deora II - 5745df.jpg|HWC Deora II Image:Hot Haulers Deora II - 5918df.jpg|Hot Haulers Set Deora II Image:Deora II Serpent Cyclone - 9729df.jpg|Serpent Cyclone 5-Pack Deora II Image:Deora II World Race - 9804df.jpg|2003 Highway 35 World Race Deora II Image:Star Spangled Deora II - 7068df.jpg|Star Spangled Series Deora II Image:Deora II 2009 Copper - 9803df.jpg|2009 HW Designs Series Deora II Image:Hot Wheels Happy Birthday Deora II - 2459ef.jpg|2008 Happy Birthday version Image:35th Anniversary Deora II - 2458ff.jpg|35th Anniversary Deora II with bed cover open Image:2000 New York Toy Fair Deora II - 2524gf.jpg|2000 New York Toy Fair version Image:Deora II Atomix Comparison - 9872ef.jpg|Atomix Deora II size comparison Image:Deora_II_-_Chrome_2003_Convention-Clip.jpg|Chrome Convention Car In Package Image:DeoraII.jpg|1:1 scale Deora II at SEMA 2007 Image:Deora side.jpg|Deora II side shot Image:Deora rear.jpg|Deora II rear shot Image:Deora II - 158cf.jpg|The life-sized Deora II at the Children's Museum at Indianapolis, Indiana Image:27491447244b9a4727e4ee.jpg|Deora II from Highway 35 Image:2007326893439a82ca27178.jpg|Deora II from AcceleRacers Image:AcceleRacers Deora II - 01-10-20cf.jpg|Deora II from AcceleRacers movie Image:01-WaveRippers-DeoraII.jpg|Deora II Official Art from highway 35 game Image:Deora 2 VX.JPG|Deora 2 was playable in Hot Wheels Velocity X PC & PS2 Image:Deora II Track Attack Hot wheels.png|Deora II On Hot Wheels Track Attack Image:Deora II.png|Deora II In Acceleracers Image:8d1.JPG Image:6M.JPG Image:6d - copia.JPG Image:2d.JPG Image:1d - copia (2).JPG HWH35DeoraII.JPG|Highway 35 Screenshot-2018-5-30 Antonio J Requena ( arequenapx) • Fotos y vídeos de Instagram.png x157-0,00-1,06.jpg x241-2,99-1,20.jpg External Links *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 1: DEORA II *Highway 35 World Race: DEORA II *Octopark Playset: DEORA II *Mystery Models: DEORA II *Hot Wheels Halloween: DEORA II *Hot Wheels Racing Circuit: DEORA II Category:Real Life Hot Wheels Category:Nathan Proch Designs Category:2000 Hot Wheels Category:2000 First Editions Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:Highway 35 World Race Category:100% Hot Wheels Category:Mystery Models Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:Happy Birthday Category:Fright Cars Series Category:Hall of Fame Category:Star Spangled Series Category:HW Designs Series Category:Race World Beach Series Category:Bonus Car Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:2000s Category:Toys R Us Exclusive Category:Deora Cars Category:Surf Board Vehicles Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:1:64 Category:Speed Demons